I Wanna Be with You
"I Wanna Be with You" is a song by DJ Khaled from his seventh studio album Suffering From Success, which features guest vocals from rappers Future, Nicki Minaj and Rick Ross. The song serves as the second single from the album. It was produced by Lee on the Beats and co-produced by DJ Khaled. It premiered on radio station Hot 97 at Funkmaster Flex segment on July 29, 2013, officially released as a digital download on August 2, and impacted Rhythmic radio on August 20. A music video was shot on August 9, and premiered on September 3. Background On June 6, 2013, Minaj said on a blog post that DJ Khaled gave her something from his album and that Khaled wanted her to be on his album.Good Morning Barbz!!!!! Posted by Nicki Minaj. Retrieved July 25, 2013. Minaj posted an Instagram video, on July 14, showing a short part of a new song she recorded.Video by allpinkbarbiedreamhouse Retrieved July 16, 2013. She also indicate that the song is an upcoming feature.Twitter: F> RT “@timayajastine_: @NICKIMINAJ is it a feature?! Or is it YOUR song?!?” Retrieved July 16, 2013. A few lyrics of Minaj were listened in the track: "I wanna be with you, I wanna be with you baby," and at the very end of the video a male voice can be heard, which many believed that the voice was of rapper Future.Twitter: Coulda been him... Coulda not been him too tho. �� > RT “@NicsTriniBarbie: @NICKIMINAJ was that future orrrrr???” Retrieved July 16, 2013. Weeks later, on July 24, rapper Future confirmed the song through his Twitter account saying that new music will be "coming soon" by DJ Khaled featuring himself, Minaj and Rick Ross.Twitter: New Music Coming Soon @djkhaled ft Myself @nickiminaj & rickross �������� http://instagram.com/p/cKNuWNkoMJ/ Retrieved July 25, 2013. On July 28, Minaj announced a surprise for the next day and said that will be revealed on 7:00 pm,Twitter: 1st surprise 9am EST, 2nd around 7/8 pm EST > RT “@CarsonZolanski: @NICKIMINAJ Do these surprises have a time on Monday? Retrieved July 29, 2013. and, on the next day, DJ Funkmaster Flex tweeted that he will release a song at 7:00 pm, being retweeted by Minaj.Twitter: 7pm tonite!!!!!! I got sumthin!!!!!!!! Retrieved July 29, 2013. It was not know for which song the snippet was until July 29 at 7:00 pm, when DJ Funkmaster Flex premiered the song on Hot 97 radio station. On August 2, the song was available for download through iTunes as a single.iTunes: I Wanna Be With You (feat. Nicki Minaj, Future & Rick Ross) - Single Retrieved August 3, 2013. It officially impacted Rhythmic radio on August 20.AllAccess: Top 40/Rhythmic-Crossover > Future Releases Retrieved August 16, 2013. It was the #1 most added song on Urban radio that week. Composition The song was written by Onika Maraj and Anthony Lee Norris, and was produced by Norris (credited as "Lee on the Beats") and co-produced by Khaled.All Music: DJ Khaled - I Wanna Be With You Retrieved September 1, 2013. The beat is composed of synth waves and rolling drums. Critical reception "I Wanna Be with You" received mixed reviews from critics but most of them favored Minaj's verse. Keith Murphy from Vibe gave the track a mixed review, stating that Minaj saved the track and "outshines the boys once again" with a "monotonous run with one of her most hilarious, no-frills rhymes in a minute," but Murphy dismissed the work of Khaled and the parts of Future and Ross.Review: DJ Khaled's 'I Wanna Be With You' Is Saved By Nicki Minaj's Comic Relief Review by Keith Murphy from Vibe. Retrieved September 1, 2013. Henry Adaso from About.com gave three out of five stars to the record saying: "the song is halfway decent, mostly because Minaj is the only one interested in rapping. Future is coo cooing too a line too monotonous to be real. Rick Ross serves up a medley of cliches, hashtagging his way to a painfully bland Kurt Cobain metaphor." Adaso also said that Minaj "seizes the opportunity to kick her meanest guest verse since 'Monster'."DJ Khaled Ft. Nicki Minaj, Future, Rick Ross - "I Wanna Be With You" Review by Henry Adaso from About.com Retrieved September 1, 2013. Josiah Hughes from exclaim.ca was indifferent at the track commenting "business as usual" at the end of his review.DJ Khaled "I Wanna Be With You" (ft. Nicki Minaj, Future and Rick Ross) Review by Josiah Hughes from exclaim.ca Retrieved September 1, 2013. Music video Minaj confirmed that a music video would be shot for the song.Twitter: Next week > RT “@iHuggedOnika: Nic, When are You Filming The Video For It? #IWannaBeWithYou @NICKIMINAJ” Retrieved August 1, 2013. It was shot by Colin Tilley on August 9, 2013.Twitter: Video Shoot time!!!! #IWannaBeWithYou #Miami #Today Retrieved August 9, 2013. It premiered on MTV Jams and MTV2 on September 3. Behind the Scenes On August 14, 2013, Nicki confirmed a BTS video will be released on the next day and was released as planned. Iwbwy 6.jpg Iwbwy 5.jpg Iwbwy 4.jpg Iwbwy 3.jpg Iwbyw pic 2.jpg Iwbyw pic.jpg image.jpg Charts Lyrics Explicit version It ain't never me to ball on you (hustlers) I ain't never for me to spoil you (another one) If I adore you, I'mma give you that theory (We The Best Music, DJ Khaled!) I wanna be with you, I wanna be with you x4 I wanna be where the commas will be But I need a hood nigga with the llama degree Get the limited edition, Audemars, it could be In a pivotal position, gotta pardon the fee Cause he bought a couple bags and he sent a couple whips And he took a couple trips, then its dinner and a Myx And he's never with no other bitch, fronting like he's slick Cause it's levels to this shit and she could never be Nic Niggas be fallin' in love with this pussy Mean stew chicken, and bake him a couple of cookies Dick on veteran, ain't fucking with rookies Shot a "High School" video and now we wanna play hookie Baddest bitch, I'm the catalyst Ain't never been done, bitch I added this Now ain't gotta shoot, I got mad assists 'Bout to put a couple pieces on the mannequin Got a big billboard out in Madison At the Trump, and you bitches at the Radisson Got the .22 on me, and it's thin Shoot movies, Jennifer Aniston You decide you'll be mine you can come inside You the type that can make me prioritize Hittin' my phone, it's alright Hittin' my phone, it's alright You reply, what's your sign? You're a Gemini You deny that you're shy, maybe we should slide? I wanna be with you I wanna be with you, baby Ballin' on you too easy, splurgin' on you too easy Buyin' purses too easy, payin' bills too easy I wanna be with you, I wanna be with you x4 Ballin' on you too easy, splurgin' on you too easy Buyin' cars too easy, poppin' bottles too easy I wanna be with you, I wanna be with you Everything you do is brand new Uhh.. (M-M-M-M-Maybach Music) Make that bad bitch my shorty, hit the club, throw forty My hat big like Unk, my chain drip like water Car paint like tar, I'mma sex her harder Bitch let go my hand gave you the keys as soon as I bought it Vroom, vroom, oh yeah, big bank, I'm too real My money right in them boys you with be dead broke, two years Checked it, look her, you ain't even know, big deal On site, act right, I shop hard, pack light That ho chick gets you no play, all I talk is cocaine White tee and these rope chains, blow the roof back - Kurt Cobain Phantom cost like four dollar, flo' seats, hoes holla Underground with this pimp shit so smoke one for Port Arthur Ballin' on you too easy, splurgin' on you too easy Buyin' purses too easy, payin' bills too easy I wanna be with you, I wanna be with you x4 Ballin' on you too easy, splurgin' on you too easy Buyin' cars too easy, poppin' bottles too easy I wanna be with you, I wanna be with you Everything you do is brand new (I wanna be with you, I wanna be with you) x2 Suffering From Success You witnessing greatness.. I'm the best that ever did it - I wanna be with you (I wanna be with you, I wanna be with you) x4 }} References }} Category:Songs Category:Songs featuring Minaj Category:Singles Category:Videos Category:2013